Diego's past
by Expendable-Mongrel
Summary: sorry about the title,The trio having given back the baby are trying to decide what to do next, a wolf and sabretooth have there eyes on them especially Diego. Scrat thrives to bury his acorn once more. I started this before the 2nd Ice Age.
1. Chapter one: Scrat finds trouble

Ice Age fanfic

Chapter 1

The snow had just stopped falling and small tracks could be seen leading to and fro the snow, There was small grunts and innoyed squeaks filling the air. Scrat a small sabre-toothed Squirrel Rat was scraping at the snow, he was a greyish brown colour with a long bushy tail, long rat like snout with two sharp little sabers. He had large bright yellow eyes that were looking to and fro. In his little paw he held a acorn tightly. His claws scraped at the snow but he wasnt satisfied with the options he had, he scampered over to a patch of snow and smiled with joy, holding his arms up and plunging the nut into the snow. It went in with ease and he smiled and made happy squeaking nosies. Scrat went to walk away but stopped as he heard a crack, He snapped his head around but just saw that it was a small crack in the snow, He breathed a sigh of relief and scampered on. Scrat's nut popped up and slid a little near the edge of the Icey cliff. Scrat screamed and ran after but regretted it as the chunk of ice broke and he and his nut and the ice fell through the sky, Scrat screamed and tried franticly to reach his nut.

A young adult looking blue wolf was sleeping peacefully on a snowy ledge, A small nut fell and hit him on the nose, he opened his eyes wearily and saw the nut. Scrat fell through the air and landed hard on a fluffy soft surface, he opened his eyes and saw the blue wolf staring at him with shocked golden eyes. Scrat blinked and made a funny squeaking noise. The blue wolf hands him his nut, Scrat snatches it up and hugs the wolf's leg. Hearing somthing they stared up into the sky and both screamed. Scrat and the wolf moved out of the way just in time as the ice collided with the surface. They sighed in relief and held there paws out to say hi, Scrat protectivly hugging his nut, the ledge they are on cracks again and they hug eachother before they dissapear along with the ice down a hill.

This is my first try, if you like or dnt like please tell me, if you do like it then i will continue.


	2. Chapter 2: What next?

Chapter 2: What next?

Manny, Sid and Diego were walking through an ice valley, Sid was walking beside Diego who was walking at the back.

"It begins with I Diego, come on its not hard!" He raised his arms in fustration.

"I told you Sid, i'm not playing i spy" The tiger walked on ignoring the sloth.

"But its a really easy one" The sloth whined walking infront of the tiger and leaning down in a prare like pose.

Deigo growled slightly and walked around Sid. "It's ice Sid" He walked off catching up with Manny.

Sid got up and jumped up and waddled after them. "Yes..you got it see i told you it was easy" Diego and Manny both shook there heads and ignored the sloth.

They walked on for a while, they had left the valley and were walking through a snow covered woodland. Sid was taking in his surroundings whilst the other two just walked on barely taking any notice.

"So guys...what next?" Diego and Manny stopped and turned to face Sid.He backed up a little.

"Thats a good question, what are we going to do next?" Manny spoke staring at Diego.

The tiger shrugged and they started walking again. "We could always find another human baby, and return it back to it's herd"

Diego stopped and smiled turning towards Sid. " I do like peek a boo"

Manny shook his large head. "Ummm...no i dont think so you guys, the first one was more than enough" The tiger and Sloth nodded in agreement and continued walking.

They had walked for a while, thats all they seemed to do lately was just walk and then find a place for the night. Then more walking.

Sid stopped tripping over a set of larger paw prints than his. "Hey Diego, are these yours?" The tiger turned around and walked towards the sloth and the tracks.

He growled and smacked Sid on the head. "No duh, these are mine" He pointed at a set of fresh tracks.

"Oh yeah sorry...But these are Sabre tracks right?" Diego sniffed the tracks and growled. "Yeah" He mumbled.

Manny walked over to him and Sid. "Whats up?" He eyed his tiger friend curiously. "Nothing" Diego scrubbed the tracks away.

"Really, then whats with the growling?" The tiger placed his paw to his chest and let out a fake cough. "Just a tickle, see" He smiled at the suspicious Mammoth. "Yeah right, just a cough"

Manny walked on his large pillar like feet crunching into the snow covering up the once visible, other tracks. Sid followed Manny and jumped on his back. Diego turned around once more, his bright greem eyes rimmed with yellow looking around for anything unnormal. "Besides a Mammoth, Sloth and Tiger traveling as a herd" He thought smiling slightly, it quickly turned into a growl as he remebered the tracks.

"The scent, it was just like Soto's...But it cant be, he's gone" He snapped out of his trance as he heard Manny calling after him.

"Hey slowpoke, i dont see the traffic" Diego tilted his head sideways. "What, traffic?" He raised his brow looking confused.

"The traffic holding you up" Manny smiled slightly. "Oh yeah, sorry i'm coming"

The tiger ran slightly to catch up Manny and Sid. But he took one last glance looking unsure. In the shadows in a small valley cave, a creamy brown tiger was watching the herd, it snarled staring in Diego's direction, before stalking off.


	3. Chapter 3: Unlikely partnership

Chapter 3: Unlikely partnership

In another part of the snowy Valley, Scrat has finally got his nut. All was looking well until. A small white fox runs past and grabs it, swishing its black tipped tail and winking showing one slivery eye before dissapearing into a small hole. Scrat screamed and ran after her, stopping as thousands of red eyes glare at him. He gulps and takes his nut running full speed getting chased by a pack of foxes.

The trio had stopped for the night, Sid made a nice fire still bragging about his power. "Drop it already Sid, we know what you are" Diego smirked and layed down closing hiseyes.

"Yeah almighty Lord of the flame" Manny layed down sleeping also.

Sid huffed and climbed onto a rock shuffling around and finaly falling to sleep.

Diego's ears twitched slightly but he didnt stir.

The same light brown tiger stalked out from behind a rock and sat down watching the trio, especially the tiger.

"Sleep well...Traitor" He let out a small snarl and his dark green eyes flashed i the moonlight, his large circular pupils thinning until they were tiny sharp looking slits. "Because soon, you will be sleeping forever" He rose to his four paws and stalked off away from the herd.

Scrat had finally escaped the foxes and was beginning to bury his nut once more. He squeaked contently and admired his finally buried nut.

"Pathetic creature, its hard to believe that you have the first name as us" The same tiger walked infront of the Sabre-tooth squirrel rat and glared at him.

Scrat backed away a little staring in between the Sabre's large front legs, the tiger looked at Scrat curiously and then smirked. "So this is what you desire?" He glared with a evil satisfaction in his eyes.

Scrat nodded and jumped up and down. The tiger roared and swpied its paw, brushing past Scrat and sending his nut flying over a cliff edge.

"Then go fetch, vermin" He smiled and threw Scrat off the edge. "Such a disgrace to all with the name sabre...except my fathers second pack leader" He growled and walked off, choosing the water way so as not to leave scent or tracks.

A young blue wolf was sniffing through the snow wagging his large bushy tail. "I dont need my pack or those dumb humans"

He walked shoveling snow with his snout. "Check me out, the animal snow shovel" He wagged his tail madly and started running.

"I cant take care of my own" He galloped across the snow tripping over a hard piece of ice.

"Is that so?" The tiger snarled and pounced on top of the blue wolf. "Because it seems to me, that you are just a lost little puppy" He smirked and pushed his front left paw tighter on the wolf's neck.

The wolf growled a little at being called a pup and squirmed to get free. The tiger took pity and pulled away.

"Nothing more than a pup" He smirked and started to walk away.

The wolf snarled and jumped infront of the tiger. "I'm no pup! I can live fine without anyone's help!"

The tiger sat down unamused. "Whatever, but wouldnt it be alot better to have help?" He flashed his green slitted eyes at the blue wolf.

"You mean a gaurd dog?...I mean i know your not a dog, but you get my meaning" He smiled feeling awkward as the tiger snarled softly at his words. He gulped and Stared up at the large mean looking tiger with his gold eyes. "Ok"

The tiger stood up and walked off. "You have things to learn first" He looked back and smirked at the confused wolf.

"What do you mean? Your supposed to be my guard" He followed the tiger staying back slightly.

"Yes but, you have to do somthing for me in return" The saber walked on stopping once more. "My name is Keanue, the son of the greatest sabre-tooth tiger ever" He stood proud sticking his chest out slightly.

The wolf cocked its head. "uhh...ok, my names Danny" He wagged his tail to and fro smiling. "So what do you want me to do Keanue?" Danny walked along with Keanue still wagging his tail and smiling.

He smirked at the young wolf and continued walking. "You will see Danny, just wait" They walked off just as the sun was setting and everyone was waking.


	4. Chapter 4: Wolf meets Tiger

Chapter 4: Wolf bumps into Tiger

The sun shone brightly over the valley, making the scenery look beautiful, The sky a light pink with shades of purple. The sun shone through a medium sized cave. Sid was rudely awaken by the sun, he opened his eyes and raised his left arm to shield himself. He stretched and walked sleepily over to Manny who had just woken up.

"Mornin Manny" Sid patted his large right leg. "Morning Sid" He smiled slightly and yawned.

"Where's Diego? They both looked around the half cave. "Maybe he went hunting" Manny layed his head down on his legs.

"No time we have to go" Diego almost trotted into the cave opening and stood for a second. "We have to go" The tiger took off. Sid stopped infront of him holding out his clawed hands.

"Woah woah wait a minute, Mister i'm in to much of a hurry to say good morning to my best freinds!" He put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the tiger.

Diego walked around him. "Good moning Sid, Manny, now lets go"

Manny stood up and walked out of the cave. "Wait a minute Speedy, what about breakfast?"Sid jumped up. "Yeah breakfast, i'm starved" He patted his stomach and sat down.

Diego stalked over to Sid. "You dont know the meaning of the word sloth" He poked Sid's large stomach and smirked.

"Hey bucktooth, i could be real sensitive about my weight" Manny shook his head and walked in between the two. "Brake it up kids, or no snow cones later"

Sid folded his arms and stuck out hid upper lip. "Whatever, we should move on" Diego started to walk away.

"umm...ok but we stop sooner next time" The mammoth walked on curiously. "Aww man, there goes breakfast" Sid plodded on behind Manny.

They had walked for a few hours again, passing more small vallyey's and large rocks of ice. "Wanna skate Diego?" Sid turned around in a ballerina like pose on the ice lake.

Diego smiled slightly and walked on. "No thanks, i'm more tough guy than sissy" Sid stopped and stuck his tounge out at the back of the tiger.

Manny walked past leaning down next to Sid. "Wouldnt do that if he was facing you, would ya?"

Sid smiled nervously. "No way" Manny smiled and shook his head walking past. Sid continued skating scraping at the ice like a true pro, He did one last turn and then stopped turning his head. A light thumping of snow was coming towards them.

"Ummm guys, you hear that?" Diego and Manny turned around and pricked there ears up. "Nope" they both spoke and then started walking again. Deigo was walking at the back his ears twitching listening for anything odd.

Sid and Manny were infront coming up to a very narrow cliff edge. "I'm hungry" Sid stopped and rubed his tummy.

"Your always hungry!"Manny shook his head and continued to walk slowly and carefully across the cliffs edge.

"Now come on" He wrapped his trunk around Sid's waist and hoisted him up onto his back.

He turned back to Diego. "Be careful the ledge is unsafe"

Deigo smirked. "Thanks Manny, but i'm not a kitten. I can take care of myself" He lifte his paw and slowly made his way across the ledge. Manny and Sid stood and watched him as his paws slipped and he lost balance a couple of times.

Manny and Sid looked up and saw a blue wolf running unaware of the tiger. "Umm Diego" Sid pointed at the wolf.

Diego growled and kept his concentration. "Look Sid as much i would love to hear you babble on, i am trying not to get killed ok?"

Sid nodded and shut up knowing better. The blue wolf looked up from the snow and his eyes widened as if he had just noticed the tiger.

"HeyKitty watch out!" He dug his claws into the snow trying to stop but he crashed into the tiger and they flew off the edge of the cliff, they both skidded to a stop in the snow unconcious.

Sorry about it taking so long to update -


	5. Chapter 5: Gone for good?

I do not own the Ice age characters, I only own Danny and Keanue.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't got round to it, but here's the fifth chapter of my fic.

* * *

Chapter 5: Gone for good?

Sid ran at the ledge, skidding to a stop and peering down, all he could see was mist and a slight bit of snow, but no Diego. "Diego! Diego!?" He called out worried for his tiger friend. Manny placed his trunk on the sloths shoulder.

"Come on Sid, He'll catch up" Manny wasn't sure how much truth was in that sentence, but he sure hoped he was right.

Eventually Sid moved away from the ledge and they both continued on, short a member of there herd, and a friend.

* * *

Danny was the first to wake, he stood and shook his dizzy head. "Got to be a better way to slide" He grinned to himself, and looked a little suprised that there was tiger laying a few feet away, unconscious still in the snow. He stood up and moved towards him, patting his cheek gently. 

"Hey, tiger, yo wake up" He patted harder. "Hell...whoa!!"

Diego was now on top of Danny teeth bared, eyes glaring at him. "Who are you?!" He growled deeply.

"Woah, calm down toothy, name's Danny, and you?" The blue wolf smirked from underneath the sabre tooth.

Diego jumped off of the wolf and started looking for a way back up the mountain. "Diego" He muttered and carried on. Danny stood and observed Diego, he was a little nervous about carrying out Keanue's plan now, since he had expected Deigo to be a little more trusting. But at the moment, he was far from that, storming around trying to find a way up. He found a ledge and started climbing.

Danny took a step forward and sat down, sighing. "If i where you i wouldn't do that" He closed his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Well, your not me, Danny, so keep out of it" He continued up and got to the top easily.

Danny growled. "Dammnite, thought he'd at least struggle" He spoke softly to himself and moved for plan b. "Little help?" He held his paw out when he was a little way up the side.

Diego growled and grabbed hold of Danny's paw, but Danny dragged him back down to the snow, the ledge braking as he did so. "Whoops, sorry" Danny flattened his ears and smirked.

Diego stayed silent and headed through the snow, ignoring Danny. He didn't trust the young blue wolf, for some reason, he could smell that he had been in contact with other tigers, wich bothered him greatly. He wanted to get back to his herd, because that is where he felt safe, completely safe.

* * *

They had been walking for about two hours, in complete and utter silence, Danny knew the snowy grounds where they walking through, well, it was where he had first met Keanue and where they had spoken of the take down of the great ex second sabre tooth pack leader. 

As they continued walking, Danny kept glancing around the snowy mountains. He hoped that Keanue would be near by, with his other pack. Diego watched Danny, a growl deep in his throat.

"What are waiting for?" He asked, eyeing the young blue wolf.

Danny looked at him, as if he were suprised. "Nothing, why'd you ask?"

"No reason" Diego continued, stealing glares at the wolf, he knew there was somthing going on, and he was going to find out what.

Again, they walked in silence, Danny taking glances around the mountains, in hope of finding Keanue, and Diego looking for a way back to his herd. The tiger lifted his head and sighed, the sky was losing it's shine, becoming dark and soon nightfall would come. He didn't want to, but they had to stop for rest. Danny followed willingly into a small ice cave, taking a last snatch of the mountains, and finally seeing what he needed to see.

Keanue was up on a high mountain, watching the wolf and tiger, and waiting for the perfect moment.

* * *

Sid and Manny couldn't sleep, they had there fire, there shelters and each other. But the one thing they were missing was, Diego, the third party to there herd. Sid gave a huge sigh and lay on his back, looking up at the stars. 

"We should name a start after him"

Manny rolled his eyes, "He isn't dead Sid" The sloth looked up at the Mammoth and sniffed.

"We hope not"

"yeah"

There camp fell silent, as they both watched the stars, wondering wether their friend was alright. After an hour of talking, and a few silent moments, both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Danny's eyes slid open and his ears rose from there flat position, crouching low, he snuck past Deigo and ran through the snow, towards the mountains. He jumped a few ledges and finally came face to face with Soto's son, Keanue. The tiger didn't look best pleased, but it was hard to tell emotion from him. 

"Are we ready?" Danny asked.

"Why so eager, do you not enjoy the tiger's company?" Keanue smirked, sitting down. Danny growled low, and continued.

"No, but he suspects somthing, he's been asking me questions and he caught scent of you, i'm sure of it!" He exclaimed, raising his paws slightly, to add dramatics.

Keanue watched the wolf, "Calm down, I shall have him before he finds out, trust me" Danny gave a high pitched laugh, that echoed through the small valleys.

"You, why would I trust you!?"

Keanue growled and trod purposely on Danny's tail. He gave a small yelp and tried to pull away. "You will trust me, or you will die with him. Understand?"

Danny gave a small, shaken, nod and slunk back to his and Diego's camp.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5, a little short sorry. Please review, even if you don't like it. 


	6. Chapter 6 Author’s Note

Wow, I haven't updated on this for ages. Plus I was looking through it yesterday and realised it has a ton of mistakes. I am re-writing it, but I doubt I have any reviewers left who are interested anymore, ha-ha, for all of you that reviewed this I apologise for making you wait so long for an update.


End file.
